Why not to use text
by supergirl and tintin
Summary: Just some fun short drabbles about Alex texting the wrong person revealing some rather embarrassing things. Everyone turns up at some point. And please leave suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey sis**

Alex looked down at her phone as it beeped alerting her to the fact that someone had just texted her. Wondering if it was Hank(since she couldn't stop wondering about him) looked down seeing that is was Kara.

 **Hey what's up?**

 **Oh nothing except for the fact that you've been daydreaming a lot so who is it?**

 **I have no idea what you're talking about.**

It was a lot easier to lie over text since people couldn't read your body language and since Alex had gone bright red it was probably for the better.

 **Yeah right, sis. Come on spill.**

 **Well I don't think that he likes me in that way.**

 **Just tell me.**

Alex had to laugh at Kara's bluntness. She still didn't want to tell her but she decided she should out of sisterly law. (No that really isn't a thing but anyway)

 **Okay I'll tell you whom I like but DO NOT TELL HIM.**

Before she could change her mind or have Kara text back she wrote it down.

 **It's J'onn.**

Not getting a reply she kept texting forgetting that she was talking to her sister went back into daydream land writing and sending everything off.

 **Like he's so good and kind even though he puts on the tough guy act. And then oh my God how could anyone not want to kiss him every time he helps someone. He's so nice and I love him as J'onn. Like honestly that armour he wears looks so hot on him.**

Alex knew that Kara would tease her restlessly but she had to spill it to someone how much she wanted him. She kept on rambling on about him until her doorbell rang.

She went out to open the door and to her surprise she saw Kara standing there.

"Why did you stop texting me Alex. To chicken to tell me whom you like." Kara smirked walking in

"What are you talking about? I was just sending those texts to you." Alex looked at her confusedly

"Oh no, don't tell me I sent it to someone else." Alex ran to grab her phone scrolling up she screeched out

"Oh God! No! Please don't tell me I did that!" She collapsed onto the couch

"What happened?" Kara came over to Alex

Alex shoved the phone to Kara whom looked down scrolling through the texts she had thought had gone to Kara.

"This is so funny." Kara broke out laughing her hands clutching her hips as she leaned back giggling

"You sent a text to your crush about how much you like him. Sorry but this is like some bad comedy." She was laughing her head off

"Has J'onn seen them yet?" Alex asked Kara whom was staring intently at the wall obviously using her x-ray vision.

"He's picking up his phone now. Oh Rao you should see his face." Kara was laughing again

 **Alex you got the wrong number.**

"How the hell am I meant to look him in the eye tomorrow?" Alex groaned reading the text knowing that there was no getting out of this mess.

"Have fun. You'd better tell me what happens."

"You're not going to leave me in the deep. Kara? Kara!" Alex shouted as Kara took off via the window

"I am so dead." A groan escaped

 ** _The next day at the DEO_**

"Agent Danvers could you come to my office?" Alex looked to the ground nodding still embarrassed about yesterday

"Yes sir." She promptly followed him expecting the worst

"Alex I have a serious question. Were those texts yesterday true?" He asked and knowing that there was no se in trying to lie to a telepathic Martian Alex nodded still looking rather sheepish.

Not expecting what happened next J'onn got up and gently kissed her. For a moment she was surprised and didn't react. But nearly as quick as she was surprised she got her mind back and leaned back in. Alex wanted to be trapped here forever but like all things they do end for a moment at least. Pulling her head back a bit she whispered.

"I guess texting the wrong person is good fortune sometimes."


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy Lane gets an accidental

That one text had led to many wonderful things. J'onn and Alex are now seeing each other outside of work and are trying their best to keep things professional at work and no one besides Kara knew that they were together.

Alex really enjoyed the moments that they shared outside of work. Sometimes just watching a movie or going out for dinner.

Alex decided to send of a text to Hank before she got to the DEO.

 **Hey just letting you know that I'll be there soon. You know you are the hottest guy at the DEO;)**

Sending it off Alex drove down expecting to see J'onn standing there like always but instead Lucy Lane was there looking rather displeased.

"Director Lane is everything okay?" Alex stepped out of her Ute and walked to Lucy whom was frowning.

"Agent Danvers could you come to my office please. We have something to discuss." She walked away her black heels clicking as Alex followed her into the base.

Walking to Lucy's office she started to feel rather uneasy. Normally Lucy wasn't this cold something had to be up. Sitting down opposite her desk she waited for Lucy to start talking.

"You do know the rule here about keeping everything professional here at the DEO?" She started and Alex gulped hoping that she and Hank hadn't been caught

"Yes, Director."

"Well then why did I accidently receive this text?" She held up her phone and the text Alex had sent earlier that had been meant for J'onn was blaring on her screen.

"I…that wasn't meant for you." Alex replied weakly knowing that there wasn't much to say on the matter

"I guessed that. Agent Danvers please tell me whom he is. I need to know." She stayed all formal Alex looked at her groaning

"I can't…I can't say." She stammered

"I'll call in Director Henshaw than." She started to call out to one of the other agents

"No. Please don't call Hank." Alex pleaded knowing that he was not going to be o thrilled

"Agent Vasquez could you please retrieve Director Henshaw." Vasquez nodded running of towards Hank's office Alex grimaced.

"Director Lane what do you need?" J'onn walked in looking at Alex curiously

"Sorry to have disturbed you Director Henshaw but it has come to my attention that Alex is seeing someone here at the DEO after she sent me a text obviously not meant for me. But she won't tell me who it was meant for. As you can see we'll need to put a few protocols in to ensure that no one is compromised." Lucy explained to a shocked horror J'onn.

Alex gave J'onn a I'm-sorry-but-please-help-me look.

"Agent Danvers you can leave." He sighed looking at her

"Wait. What?" Lucy did not sound happy

"Alex I'll meet you in my office. Director Lane we've got something to talk about." He turned to Lucy after opening the door letting Alex scramble out in a rush.

"Director Henshaw, what is going on here?" Lucy said clipped

"I know whom Alex is seeing and I can promise you that nothing will be compromised by this." He sighed

"I need to know whom we are talking about and I don't mean Alex."

"Right." Hank got up and turned around looking anywhere but at Lucy.

"Who is this person?"

"I'm the one who is dating Alex." He replied clearly

"Wait. What? Sorry I think I misheard. Did you say that _you're_ seeing Agent Danvers?" Her voice went up

"Yes, Alex and I are in a relationship." He looked down

"I…I didn't expect that…um…well that does explain a few things…uh you can go…" Lucy looked still rather shocked not really taking in what J'onn had aid.

Hank practically ran out of there his face bright red as he ran to his office.

"Alex you really have to watch whom you're texting." J'onn sighed sitting beside her

"That was embarrassing." Alex sighed scooting next to J'onn

J'onn turned and kissed Alex before going on.

"But it was worth it."


	3. Chapter 3: Eliza gets a text

**Hey Alex I'll be picking you up at eight. Is that fine with you?**

Looking down she smiled wondering where he was going to take her.

 **Yes that's fine with me. I'll see you at work. By the way Hank you had better wear a suit. Cause I'm wearing something nice.**

Smiling she pressed send looking up at Kara whom was grinning like a hyena.

"So how's your boyfriend?" Kara grinned before Alex could answer with a good amount of sass her phone dinged.

 **Alexandra are you seeing Hank Henshaw?**

Oh God, oh God no.

Alex gasped seeing that she had texted her mother instead of J'onn.

Suddenly her phone rang. Seeing that it was hr mother she picked up.

"ALEXANDRA HOW DARE YOU DATE THE MAN WHOM MURDERED YOUR FATHER AND IS TWICE YOUR AGE!" She screeched through the phone and Alex pulled it away rubbing her ear feeling the sound vibrate through her head. Kara looked at Alex before bursting out laughing.

"Mum…" Alex tried to cut in but suddenly the phone beeped letting her know that she had hung up.

"Oh God I am in _so_ much trouble." Alex groaned

Hank whom had been sitting innocently at his desk reading the paper was surprised to find Vasquez running in.

"Sir you might want to come and deal with this." She puffed obviously had ran

"What is it?" He asked hoping that there wasn't some emergency

"You'll see or rather hear." Vasquez sounded rather dark so J'onn got up and quickly walked out to wear the DEO head was.

Seeing that everyone looked rather pained he looked around in confusion noticing that Norton had the phone in hand and looked rather pale trying to talk but seemingly being cut of.

"What is it?" He asked once again

"Sir its…it's for you." Norton looked like he wished he was in hell

"Henshaw." Was the only word he got in

"HOW DARE YOU HENSHAW!" He pulled the phone away from his ear cringing at the shrill voice but now everyone could hear it

"HOW DARE YOU DATE MY DAUGHTER WHOM IS HALF YOUR AGE YOU ARE OLDER THAN ME! AND ESPECIALLY AFTER BASICALLY MURDERING HER FATHER!" Eliza screeched setting J'onn bright red as everyone had heard

"I'm sorry but I didn't get your name. And what on earth are you talking about?" He asked calmly praying that he could pull it off

"I'M ELIZA DANVERS AND YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" She hadn't let up the shouting and J'onn went slightly pale

"What is going on here?" Alex walked in and everyone except for Hank stared at her since he was trying to get a word in edge ways.

"Mrs Danvers…"

"DON'T YOU MRS DANVERS ME, YOU ARE DISPICABLE! ALEX IS LESS THEN HALF YOUR AGE IT IS UNSPEAKABLE!"

Alex went pale than red hearing her mothers voice. Running up snatching the phone of Hank.

"Mum what the _hell?_ " Alex shouted

"ALEXANDRA!" Alex winced at the name

"HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU BEING SEEING THAT MAN?!" She kept screeching

"Mum this is an important line and plus everyone can bloody hear you!" She shouted slamming the phone down on her mother

"God I am so embarrassed."

Suddenly Alex's phone rang and seeing it was her mother picked up.

"Could you stop screeching I am getting a headache?" Alex bluntly asked

"Alexandra you have some serious explaining to do. Since when have you worked at the DEO?"

"Crap." Alex swore under her breath

"Mum I'm going to call you later when I'm not at work." With that she put the phone down on silent and saw that the whole DEO was staring that them she turned to J'onn whom was looking towards the ground.

"HAVEN'T YOU ALL GOT JOBS TO DO?" He shouted at them full boss mode on

"Alex with me now."

"We are in _so_ much trouble." Alex groaned sitting on the edge of Hanks desk. He sunk into his black leather chair putting his head into his hands.

"Great those phone calls are all recorded and gone through by a separate organisation. Everyone is going to know about this." J'onn groaned and suddenly he heard ringing start up again. Walking out hoping that it wasn't Eliza he answered his desk phone.

But today nothing was going right for either of them. Eliza's voice filled the room again. Hank covering the phone started to talk to Alex.

"For H'rommer's sake get Kara to fly over there and get your mother of the phone." He begged as her voice echoed down the corridor and everyone would hear it.

Kara flew over to Eliza's house and ripped her of the phone assuring J'onn that she wouldn't call again for now.

"Kara do you know this man?" Shock was on her face

"No I don't know Hank Henshaw but I do know J'onn J'onzz." Kara sat down and started to explain

"Honestly Alex please don't muck up those texts again. This is especially embarrassing." J'onn leaned against the wall looking at Alex

"I am really wondering _why_ I keep on texting the wrong person."


End file.
